It Will Rain Forever In My Heart
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: [Written originally in early 2003]‘Today…is different.’ He decided to himself, watching the orange and red flames dance together in rhythm. Something was about to happen. Something important, and he did not know what it was. [MirSan][InuKag]
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to Skye from Kenshin.it who wanted to read this, and me (stupid me! kicks self) never sent it to her.

It Will Rain Forever In My Heart 

By: Kitten Kisses

Chapter One

* * *

A young man leaned against the wall at his back, soaking up the warmth of the fire before him. It was a chilly winter night, and the sun had gone down over an hour ago, leaving the air chiller than it had been during the day. Across from the makeshift camp lay Sango, a demon exterminator that he had partnered up with a year previously. She was sleeping peacefully, resting up from the last battle. At her side lay her pet youkai, Kirara, curled up in a ball sleeping serenely. Shippou was sleeping up next to the fire; the little fox-child holding tightly to his surrogate mother, Kagome. Kagome held the kit, her arms wrapped protectively around him. The young man looked up into one of the surrounding trees, spotting the red haori of his hanyou companion instantly. Inuyasha slept up in the tree, dozing in a light sleep, but he was easily spotted, for there were no leaves on the trees at this time of year.

He stared into the fire, his thoughts tumbling through his head. He felt different tonight, strange even. As if something were to happen soon. The wall behind him was really a makeshift fence that someone had put up but never bothered to replace with something sturdier. He sighed heavily, shifting his position, and watching the red embers of the fire dull.

'Today…is different.' He decided to himself, watching the orange and red flames dance together in rhythm. Something was about to happen. Something important, and he did not know what it was.

"Miroku…?" A voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Yes Sango?" He asked, slightly shocked, but he covered it well. He hadn't even seen the exterminator move.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, sitting beside him. "You look…worried."

"It is nothing Sango," he replied, not really knowing what he should tell her.

"But," she insisted. "It must be **_something_**, you don't usually act so odd. And don't even **_think_** about it!" she admonished, moving a little distance away.

"My dear Sango, whatever do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence. He didn't really like to make her angry, it had become a necessity.

"Jeez, what do you think?" she stopped to stare at him for awhile before looking down at her hands. "Come on, Miroku, whatever it is, you can tell me." She looked back up at him with compassion in her eyes. "It isn't the air rip, is it?"

"No, I don't think so…" he frowned slightly, the edges of his mouth tugging downward. "But, then again, I don't really know much about it. I could die tomorrow for all I know."

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, eyes flashing upward in one quick motion. "How could you say something like that?!" her voice lowered immediately. "Don't worry, we won't let you get pulled in. We will defeat Naraku, and you will live many more years."

"Sango," he sighed heavily. "Nothing is as simple as that. If I told you I was to die in a week, would we set out to slaughter Naraku now? And what if we were not able to reach him in time? Nobody should be bothered by my problems. They are mine to deal with, and I shall deal with them myself."

Sango sighed and shifted her weight before gazing up at him again. "Miroku…" she whispered. "No one should have to deal with their burdens alone." She looked back down at the ground, reminiscing of days long gone. Kohaku…oh how she missed him. "Everyone has problems, Miroku..." She looked down at her hands sadly. "But," she continued, "We have friends to help us when we need them. You have to trust us, Miroku. We'll stand by your side no matter what." She could feel tears gathering in her eyes. Kohaku…

Miroku listened to what Sango had to say. Yes, he had slowly become friends with the group of misfits that had become his companions.

"We will seek out Naraku. We will fight him, and we may die, but at least we can say that we tried. If anyone should happen to fall in battle, Naraku will pay dearly."

"I won't let you die, Sango." Miroku looked down at her seriously, his lechery forgotten.

"Thank you, Miroku," she smiled faintly. "But, if I should die anyway, I would hope that you, Inuyasha, and Kagome would take revenge for the destruction of my village."

"The same here," Miroku smiled, reaching out his hand. "If I should fall before the end, I would want you to do the same for me. Vengeance on the man who brought this curse upon me and my descendents."

Sango smiled, and the two shook hands on the deal. "Oh," she interjected. "You would…take care of Kirara, would you not?"

"Surely." He nodded. "But let us hope that this will not be the case."

"Thank you, Miroku," she smiled, embracing the monk. "You won't forget, will you?"

"Of course not," he grinned, remembering that he was supposed to be lecherous, but decided that maybe, just this once, he would let the charade slide.

* * *

A/N::

(wow, I just realized that this would be a super good spot to chop it off at…hehe… This right up there would make a ½ decent one-shot…actually it'd probably be better without the rest of the story… )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of "It Will Rain Forever In My Heart"

Miroku was sitting beside Sango once again, but this time, it was only the two humans and Kirara- who was curled up at the exterminator's feet. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone back to Kagome's time. Kagome had jumped through the well yelling something about exams, and Inuyasha had followed, mumbling under his breath what sounded like 'She's supposed to stay with me!' They were hunting another shard in a village to the Far East. They had left little Shippou with Kaede, afraid for his safety.

Sango could feel Miroku's eyes on her back, burrowing deep within her very soul. It made her quite uncomfortable, and she shifted nervously.

Miroku watched Sango's back, wishing he could see deep within her soul. To know her true feelings, what she felt about him and her. He knew it was preposterous, him and her. If she got together with him, he would only add to the pain she already felt. The pain of loosing her father, Kohaku, and her entire village. She didn't seem to understand when he tried to tell her that time was short for him. His father had died at 21, and he had never really known him. He was raised hating Naraku for leaving him fatherless and for leaving his mother without a husband to protect her from harm. It seemed as if...........he could almost feel his demise sneaking up on him. His heart seemed to slow, its rhythmic beating nearly stopping, every time he looked at 'his' Sango. He un-officially considered her his, though, in reality, he knew that it would never come to be. Their little group wasn't near strong enough to follow through with the plan. And, Miroku knew, if Inuyasha was to be taken out of commission, they would all be doomed.

He loved her sorely, but was afraid to voice his thoughts aloud. If he was to tell her he loved her, and then shortly after die, he knew that she would lose everything she'd ever held dear to her. He didn't want to leave her as his father had left his mother. Unprotected, with a child to defend against. He would just die in peace, if that was to happen. But if Naraku was to be defeated before his downfall, then he had planned to ask Sango to be his bride. He had a small glimmer of hope in the bottom of his heart that he would live to be with the woman he loved, but he really didn't believe it.

Sango looked up at Miroku when he didn't voice anything. Wondering what was going on with him. His blue-grey eyes looked clouded over as if in thought. She didn't want to disturb him, so she picked up Kirara and went to sleep in the corner of the hut that they were staying in.

The next morning, Miroku went out looking for Sango. He wasn't sure where she could have gone so early in the morning, but the village that they were staying in had nice bathhouses, but he didn't dare venture in that general direction. He still had to defeat Naraku, after all.

Finally, Miroku spotted Sango talking to a young man not too far ahead of him. His 'protective' instincts went into overdrive, and he came up to the couple just in time to hear the young man compliment Sango on how beautiful she was. He scoffed inwardly. **_Obviously_** Sango was beautiful! Any fool could see that. Well, she was more than beautiful. Sometimes, she could be gorgeous. But Miroku didn't want this stranger messing with his girl. Even if she technically wasn't his.

"Excuse me sir." He said rather rudely. "Sango and I have to leave now." He grabbed the exterminator's arm possessively. "Come on Sango, we need to get that shard and get back to Kaede's village before Inuyasha and Kagome return."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Sango!" the young man said, using her name as though he'd known her all his life. "If you change your mind, don't hesitate to come back!" he called, waving over his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked, leading Sango away from that guy's general direction.

"I dunno," she answered, looking up at him. "What does it matter? I don't ask the names of all the women you ask to bear your child."

"Well-" he stuttered. "Um, well, I, uh, well then, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, he asked me to marry him."

"What?!" Miroku yelped, jumping off the ground, the rings on his staff clinking when he landed back on the earth. "But you don't even know him!"

"So? You don't know any of the women you ask to bear your child, either." She smiled smugly. "Besides, it's not like I agreed, Mr. Jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Ha!" Miroku scoffed at the mere thought. Okay, so he **_was_** jealous. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, not much. Just that every time you see me talking to a young man you come storming over there demanding that I come with you." She shrugged and picked up Kirara from the ground. "Miroku," she asked, fondling the fire-cat's ears. "Why do you act so jealous?"

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks, frozen to where he stood. She had just asked him-wait- no, he couldn't tell her the real reason. Not yet, maybe later. "The reason cannot be revealed." He stated, locking gazes with her. "Not until after Naraku's defeat."

"That long?" she cried, looking frustrated. "I have to wait that long?"

"Yes, Lady Sango, but I promise to tell you when he is finished."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

OK, that was shorter than chapter one, but hey, the next chapter'll be longer- I PROMISE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of "It Will Rain Forever In My Heart"

This is VERY old. I didn't bother editing it more than I did when a few years ago. Enjoy!

…_oXo…_

Kirara carried Sango and Miroku back from where they had won their last shard. The demon was so easy, Sango wondered just how weak it had been before it had gained possession of the shard. Coming into the village, they looked around in confusion. Villagers were everywhere, gossiping about something that Miroku felt **_had_** to be important.

"Excuse me!" he grabbed a hold of the sleeve of one of the women walking by.

"What is it ye want?" she asked, "I need to go talk to someone."

"What's all the ruckus about?" Sango asked her kindly.

"Didn't ye hear? Naraku's attacked several villages to the west, killing everyone. Everyone's talking about it! Everyone's wondering when this demon will meet his demise. Someone needs to put a stop to him before he kills everybody in existence!" she declared, stomping angrily away.

"A whole village…" Sango whispered, tears filling her eyes, thoughts wandering to Kohaku and her village.

"Everything will be alright," Miroku said calmly, putting an arm around her soothingly. "We'll go talk with Inuyasha and Kagome about this." He looked at the fire-cat in her arms. "Kirara, we need you to transform for us. We need to get back to Kaede's village in a hurry."

They mounted Kirara and took off, making their way back to Kaede's village as fast as Kirara could go.

…_oXo…_

Inuyasha was pouting in a tree, having been 'sat' for the third time that day. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong! Kagome and he had come back through the well that morning, from Inuyasha's insistence that they had to go back soon, Naraku could have destroyed everyone by then. He heard some footsteps below the tree, and, not even bothering to look, he lifted his nose into the air.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, holding Shippou.

Inuyasha ignored her presence, basically because he wasn't talking to her at the present time. He was sick of being sat. Every day, every night, would it ever stop? Not unless she took off the beads, it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry for S-I-Ting you. I didn't mean to, it just kinda slipped out." She continued, knowing that he was listening even though he wasn't looking at her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"Feh!" his nose lowered a bit, she was sorry? "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." He fixed his eyes on her. "Well, if you couldn't sit me." Jumping out of the tree he landed beside her and flicked Shippou's head with his finger.

"Hey!" Shippou protested. "Kagome! He hit me!"

"Shippou, hush, that didn't hurt and you know it."

"But-" he glared at the hanyou. "Now you're on his side? Nobody loves me anymore!" he cried, jumping out of Kagome's arms and dashing off into the distance.

Kagome's eyes followed Shippou's form until it disappeared. "He's too oversensitive." She told Inuyasha.

"And you aren't?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not funny," she pouted.

"But it's true you know." He smiled vaguely down at her. "I have a feeling…" he started, eyes searching the distance for something unseen.

"What is it?" she turned around to face him, eyes gazing deep into his. "Tell me!" she tugged on the sleeve of his haori. "Please?"

"Naraku…" he whispered, looking down at her. "We will have to fight him sooner than I expected.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "We can beat him, right?"

"Of course we can." He lifted her chin up off of his chest so that the two of them were looking at each other. "With Sango, Miroku, and Kirara's help anyway." They continued to stare at each other before Inuyasha broke the silence. "When all this is over, are you going to take Shippou as your son?"

Kagome's eyes stared off into the distance. Why would he ask a question like that one when the answer was obvious. "Of course I will." She answered, looking up at him again. "Why do you ask?"

"Will you stay here then?" he asked her another question, eyes searching deep within her, looking for an answer.

"I don't know…" she looked up at him. "I have a home, and family back in the present…I couldn't just leave them to stay here all of the time…" Her gaze shifted downward. "Once you wish to become a full demon, the jewel will cease to exist, and I won't be able to travel back and forth. I'll have to pick one place, and I'll have to stay there."

"Kagome," he interrupted softly. "I'm not going to become a full demon with the jewel. I decided that almost a year ago."

"Then what are you going to wish for?"

"I decided that I would give it to Sango to do as she wished. I thought that maybe she would want to bring Kohaku back. Maybe, if you asked her when we complete it, you could wish to travel between both worlds."

"Inuyasha, you're giving it to Sango?" she smiled, grabbing onto his hand. "That's the nicest thing that you've done in forever!"

Inuyasha's smile shifted to a frown, and he lifted his nose to sniff the air. "Something's not right…" he turned to Kagome. "They're back, but something's wrong…"

"Oh, no…I hope nothing bad happened…" Kagome shifted from foot to foot until Sango and Miroku appeared in the distance, riding on Kirara. Shippou also rode on the youkai cat's head, eyes darkened with seriousness. Sango must have picked Shippou up on the way back. "Sango!" she yelled when the group came to a stop in front of them. "What is it? Did something happen while we were away!"

"Naraku…" Miroku said, stepping down from Kirara's back and putting an arm around Sango. "He destroyed several villages in the western lands, killing everyone."

Kagome looked at Sango's face. The exterminator looked miserable, but her look turned to one of anger.

"I think we should kill the bastard!" she declared, causing everyone to stare at her. Sango had never said anything like that before. "Well?" she turned to look at Miroku. "We can't let him walk around killing people. We've got a little over half of the Shikon no Tama completed, and all that's left is a few scattered shards and the pieces that Naraku holds."

"That…ugh!" he stomped his foot into the dirt. "I agree with you, Sango. He shouldn't be left living. But are we all ready? Do you all feel able to do battle?"

Kagome's eyes darkened visibly. "Yes." She nodded, looking up at Inuyasha. "I am ready."

"I am as well," Miroku stated, gazing down at the air rip in his hand.

"Me too!" Shippou bounced into Kagome's arms.

"Oi, brat. You're staying here with Kaede."

"But!" he protested, looking up at Kagome. "What if something happens and I never see you all again?"

"It's alright Shippou," Kagome looked down at the fox-child. "If Naraku should happen to be defeated, I'll come back with a surprise for you." She smiled sadly down at the kit.

"Shippou," Sango whispered, walking up to the fox and giving him a heartfelt hug. "Don't worry, should one of us fall in battle, the rest of us will avenge them, and we will return victorious."

"Come here little buddy." Miroku said calmly, Shippou climbing onto his shoulder. "We're friends, right?" When Shippou nodded, he continued. "Be sure to keep that in mind while we are gone. And remember, we'll always be that. Nothing can pull a group of friends away from one another. Not even death." He gave the kitsuné a gentle squeeze, and Inuyasha turned to them.

"Take care of yourself, Shippou." Inuyasha said gruffly, ruffling the fox's hair. "The rest of us are going into battle to avenge a world of heartache, pain, and suffering. And," he continued whispering to the kitsuné, "Nothing will happen to Kagome as long as I am still alive." He set the kit on the ground and turned around to pick up Kagome's big yellow bag lying on the ground beneath the tree. "Goodbye, Shippou," he said, bowing slightly for the fox before turning around to walk off into the distance.

"I will see you soon, friend." Miroku held up one hand in his one-handed-prayer. "Pray for our safety."

"I'll see you soon!" Sango wiped tears from her face, folding her hands together and bowing her head. "Remember us, no matter what happens." She turned to catch up with Miroku and Inuyasha, leaving Kagome behind to say her goodbye's to the child.

"Shippou…" She started, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "No matter what happens…I'll always love you." She turned to bow a bow similar to Inuyasha's before running off to catch up with the rest of them. "And say goodbye to Kaede for us!" she called over her shoulder.

…_oXo…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four of "It Will Rain Forever In My Heart"

…_oXo…_

-In The Western Lands-

Inuyasha sniffed the air, a growl filling his throat. "Sesshomaru…"

"Little brother…" the cool voice of Sesshomaru came, filling the air. "I haven't come to harm you this time."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to Inuyasha.

"You should know." He landed across from the group, lifting his arms to show innocence. "I rule the western lands."

"Oh!" Sango started, looking at Miroku. "Naraku…"

"That is right, exterminator. That bastard destroyed half of my kingdom, and I cannot defeat him alone."

"You're...you're…asking for our help?" Miroku stuttered.

"I am not asking for help monk." His cool gaze flickered over each of them in turn. "I have come to offer my assistance in getting Naraku to meet his demise."

Everyone stood stunned, eyes looking around in shock.

"Well?" he prompted, getting impatient. He knew that he could not defeat Naraku on his own, and he did need their help in defeating him, though they also needed him. "I will help you, until he is finished, and then, I shall be on my way. Is it a deal?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face, conflicting emotions running across his features. He didn't want to accept his brother's help, but he knew that he had too. At last he finally answered. "Yes…it is a deal."

"Good." Sesshomaru nodded. "You have my honor, and my word that I will not attack you through the journey. "Oh!" he paused, looking around him. "I believe someone else wants to talk to you..."

"That is correct." Kouga's voice came through the trees. "I would like to offer my assistance as well."

Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's arm to calm him down. She knew how much he hated the wolf youkai. "Kouga," she started, looking critically at him. "You want to defeat Naraku as well?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly, his wolf pack appearing behind him. "We all do. He's caused too much suffering to be allowed to live."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That had to have been the most intelligent thing that he'd ever said. He looked down at Kagome. "What would be the deal?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Deal?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru has agreed to not attack us on the journey, so what will you offer?"

"My help..." he looked at the hanyou, continuing when he saw that what he had offered wasn't enough. "And," he continued, "I will not call you dog turd, and I will not try to take Kagome away." He looked at the hanyou again, seeing satisfaction in his face.

"You may join our effort." Inuyasha nodded solemnly at the wolf youkai. "Do I have your honor in your statement?"

"Yes," Kouga nodded, stepping into the group, his wolves moving around them in a circle.

-Three Days Later-

"He is near…" Inuyasha growled, looking at the rest of the group.

"That is true." Sesshomaru moved away from the group a bit.

"Shall we fight him now?" Kouga asked, his wolves moving with him to another part of the clearing.

"Soon," Miroku said, moving into another vacated corner with Sango and Kirara at his side.

"Let us say our farewells first." Inuyasha took Kagome to another vacated corner. "Kagome," he said when they were alone. "You know what you said about Shippou, how you would be his mother?"

"Yes," she looked up at him puzzled. "Why?"

"I would…like to be...his father…"

"You mean…!"

"Yes…" He nodded. "I've thought it over…and, well, after all this is over, would you, um, be my…mate?"

Kagome was speechless. He…wanted to…wanted her…to be his mate? "Yes! Yes I will!" she jumped up and down, holding onto his sleeve.

Inuyasha smiled happily. She agreed! Now, they had to defeat Naraku and all would be fine. "Kagome…" He whispered, leaning down to kiss her. "Let's do this."

Miroku, Kirara, and Sango stood in their corner of the clearing, staring at each other, only tearing their eyes away when Kagome screamed something and latched onto Inuyasha. Sango looked back at Miroku, wanting to know the answer to the question she'd asked a little over four days ago. "Miroku…" She started.

"Hold it." He held up his hand. "I know what you are to ask, and I must ask you to wait. I will tell you after Naraku has been defeated." Miroku's thoughts tumbled around, and he sighed. If Naraku was to not be defeated, then she would never know. It was as if someone had opened the clouds of the sky above, rain drenching him to his very soul. It would always rain in his heart, driving rain and wind, leaving him a battered, broken man. He would not tell her now, he couldn't. But he felt that he must. For some unknown reason, he felt compelled to do so. "Sango…………..what was the question again?" He knew perfectly well what the question was, but he needed to hear it from her.

"Miroku…why do you act so jealous?"

"I…" he started slowly. "I…love you…" he swallowed hard, getting his bearings together. Looking down, he saw Sango looking up at him, her eyes filling by the second. "I love you with more passion and honesty than I ever could have dreamed to wish for…and it's destroying me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Each time I look in your eyes it tears me limb from limb, leaving nothing but the dismal pieces of my broken heart. Living each day in fear that you will see through the lechery charade, and see the love instead of the lust…because I love you so much that the thought of you with me…someone who will only bring you more pain, is preposterous. But the thought of you with someone else is some sort of heinous crime against nature." He slowed his breath before finishing up what he knew he needed to say. "That, Sango, is why I'm jealous.

Neither of them could believe he had just said that. Sango's eyes widened, and Miroku prepared for the worst. What would she say? He had finally admitted his love for her, and it couldn't be at a worse time. They were just about to fight Naraku.

Sango's eyes widened at Miroku's statement. He…loved her? She loved him, certainly. Always had. But…she never knew that her love would be returned. "Oh Miroku!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner!"

"Huh?"

"You never knew, you didn't notice? Miroku…I-I love you too!"

"You do? Really?" he asked, pulling away and looking down at her face for any sign of doubt. But her eyes shone happily, and she looked…well…beautiful.

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Sango…" he lowered his gaze to her mouth. "May I?"

"Of course…" They inched closer, lips meeting in a quick kiss.

"Sango," Miroku asked, gathering his courage. "When this is over…would you…marry me?"

Marry him? "Yes!" she yelled excitedly. "Yes, of course I will!"

Miroku grinned down at his soon-to-be bride. "Then let's beat Naraku into the dirt!"

"Okay," she remembered Kirara. "Right Kirara? We'll blast Naraku!"

"Mrewoooowww!" Kirara hissed and swiped a claw at the air.

Kouga stood with his wolf pack, looking at each of them. "Now," he began. "Is time for us to get our revenge for what Naraku has done to us! And," he told them, "We shall avenge anyone's death. Anyone who dies today will be remembered forever." Pulling out his sword, he pointed it to the sky. The wolves howled a chorus, their voices mixing with Kirara's hissing and Kagome and Sango's shout of happiness. "Let's go beat this guy!"

Sesshomaru stood all alone in his own little corner. It really wasn't fun when you had no friends. He thought for awhile and listened to everyone else's conversations. His brother had just asked that human girl that followed him around to be his mate. The monk had asked exterminator to be his bride, and Kouga was giving a pep talk to his wolf pack. He sauntered up to Inuyasha after coming to a conclusion. "Brother…" he said calmly. "I have reached a conclusion. If we are able to dispose of Naraku, then I will leave you and your friends alone. I won't try to take Tetsusaiga away any more." He held up his hands in honesty. "I swear it."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Wow, just before they were about to die, Sesshomaru tells him that he'll stop hunting him down. Amazing what an end-of-the-world battle can do for people.

"Thank you, brother." He said, shaking his hand.

"I think," Kagome interjected, "That you two should act more like brothers and less like worse enemies. Come on Sesshomaru, don't tell me you want to live the rest of your life hating your brother."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I think that's a great idea. Sesshomaru, how about we 'start over'? What do you say?"

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment, eyes cold and calculating the pros and cons of the situation. When he couldn't really think of any cons about getting to know his brother better, he decided that it was about time they got along.

"I guess so…" He held out his hand for Inuyasha to take, but the hanyou didn't shake it.

"That's okay, I believe you," he said instead, bowing slightly. "Now! Let's go get him!" he yelled, getting cheers from the rest of the group.

"Come now," a cold voice addressed them, "You can't hate me all that much." Naraku stepped from the shadows.

…_oXo…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five of "It Will Rain Forever In My Heart"

…_oXo…_

"This is it, Naraku! You're going to die this time!" Miroku yelled.

"And don't pull your stupid disappearing trick again, you coward!" Sango yelled, pulling her boomerang off her back.

"No disappearing, I promise you, but, you never said I couldn't transform!" he cackled, turning into a horrible beast with tentacles.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled, snapping his rosary off his cursed hand.

"Fool!" Naraku swept his arm upward, sending hell-wasps flying in from every direction.

He tried to slam the beads back over his hand, but one of the wasps snatched it from him, tossing it away. He continued to suck everything in from around him, wasps, trees, and bushes. He turned away from the group, yelling for them to scatter before he sucked them up, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all attacked Naraku, slicing at him with claws and swords. Kagome pulled out her purity arrows, and started to shoot them at Naraku, trying to distract him from the initial battle. But Sango, however, ran to fetch the beads that had been thrown in the nearby bushes. Throwing her boomerang at the wasps surrounding them, she brought the beads to Miroku, standing behind him so that he didn't accidentally sweep her into his wind tunnel. She held them in front of his face and he looked back at her gratefully before pulling them from her hand and snapping them over her own.

Sango was worried about Miroku. He was struggling, she knew. No telling how many wasps had entered into the void. He swayed on his feet for a minute, before collapsing. Sango caught him before he fell, laying him down gently and telling him not to die. "Miroku," she shook him until his eyes opened slowly. "Don't you dare die on me, Miroku! "You're supposed to marry me, remember? Don't die…"

"I'll try…" He whispered faintly, smiling slightly up at her. "Just…kill him for me…okay?"

"I will." She stood up, boomerang in hand. "I'll see you, Miroku." With that, she turned to the battle at hand, attacking the much-hated youkai with more force every time someone was struck down.

Right now, it wasn't just raining. It was pouring. The rain was soaking through, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sango had agreed to marry him, and now…now he was going to die. He never wanted her to experience more pain, and he hadn't even been thinking that somehow the beads could be taken from him. It had never crossed his mind. Not that it mattered now. He was going to die…he was sure of it. The rain within his heart started to swirl and twist, creating a hurricane of destruction. His time was near, and the rain would continue to beat down when he was gone. If his family lineage hadn't been accursed with the terrible spell, he would have been a normal man with a family and kids. He knew that if they could defeat Naraku, the void would disappear, and he would live. But the chances of that were slim, for the poison was beginning to take effect. He glanced whimsically at Sango who was smashing Naraku for all she was worth. 'My dear Sango…' he thought sadly. 'It will rain forever in my heart…'

Naraku was getting weaker, Sango could sense it. But, then again, so was she. The group couldn't last much longer. Kagome was taken out quickly after Naraku, enraging Inuyasha so much, Sango was almost sure he would become a full youkai. But he'd calmed down enough to just attack Naraku more. Two of the five wolves in Kouga's pack had been taken out, making the remaining three (and Kouga) so angry that they ripped into Naraku with as much strength that they could muster up at the time. Sesshomaru was fighting brashly, sometimes taking blows that he normally could have avoided.

Sango attacked again, throwing her Hiraikotsu as hard as she could, happy when it sliced a gash through the demon that she hated so much, there weren't words to describe it. She watched Kouga take a blow that knocked him clean off his feet, sending him sailing through several trees before he came to a stop on the grass, not moving again. Kirara growled and attacked Naraku again and again before being sent sailing into a fashion similar to Kouga. But she got up again, though somewhat unsteadily, turning around to give her final attack. Throwing herself at the demon, Kirara ripped into his flesh, not letting go no matter how much he shook her. She held on until she couldn't hold anymore, her strength giving way and she fell to the earth, making Sango feel rage unimaginable.

Kouga's wolves fought valiantly for their leader, hoping to take the demon down as vengeance for his downfall. But they were soon out of the fight as well, leaving only Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango left to defeat him.

Sesshomaru was grabbed by Naraku's tentacle, dragged into the air and squeezed until he had trouble breathing. Inuyasha saw the predicament and tried to free his brother, but Naraku moved him out of reach every time. His arms were at his sides, and he couldn't release them to grab hold of his sword to free himself. He could feel the tentacles constricting, pulling him closer and closer to unconsciousness. Suddenly, he felt the tentacles release, and he dropped to the ground motionless.

Inuyasha was enraged. Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, Kouga, and the wolves were out of the fight. Now his brother was out too, and he jumped forward to drag him to a safer spot. He glanced over at Sango to see that she was as infuriated as he was. They were the only ones left, and if they could not defeat Naraku, no one could.

"Sango!" He called loudly, looking at the only remaining fighter left. "You distract him, and I'll attack!"

"Go for his heart!" she yelled, running around crazily, throwing Hiraikotsu at Naraku to distract him from Inuyasha.

It all happened in a blur to Sango. She was running, throwing her boomerang and catching it, trying to let Inuyasha get a chance to strike. All of a sudden, she heard a scream that sounded like death itself shattering throughout her, and stopping in her tracks, she turned around to see Naraku fall soundlessly to the ground. She started to step closer, but Inuyasha stopped her, telling her that Miroku needed her more.

Inuyasha did what he had to do. He had to finish Naraku off, to make sure that the evil demon couldn't harm another person again. Taking his sword, he wiped the blood from it, sheathing it again, and running to Kagome's side.

Sango rushed to Miroku, who was now sitting up and staring at his newly-completed hand with amazement.

"We…we did it?" he asked her, blue-grey eyes wide.

"Yes, Miroku, we did it!" he hugged him tightly. "But are you alright? I need to check on Kirara, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

Miroku's eyes turned downward. "I am fine." He assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Go to Kirara, she needs you."

"I'll be back Miroku, don't try to move or anything." She called over her shoulder to him, glad that he was alright.

Inuyasha went to Kagome, hoping that she would be alright. She looked awful, her shirt and shirt askew, and her face cut and scratched. He smoothed out her clothes, and bent to check her breathing. She was breathing normally, just knocked out. He sighed with relief, and went to check on his brother.

Sango sighed gently when she saw Kirara. She had de-transformed back into her smaller version, and was having difficulty in breathing. She petted the fire-cat on the head, smoothing her fur out gently. Finally, Kirara opened her big red eyes and mewed up at her mistress.

"Are you all right?" she asked, holding her close to her.

"Meow," Kirara nodded her head slightly, lifting up her paw to lick a wound.

"Thank goodness." Sango sighed in relief, standing up to give Kirara to Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced down at his brother's prone form. He knew that he would be alright, he was a youkai after all, and he'd just been knocked out. "Sesshomaru," he said, shaking him.

"Um…huh?" he asked, sitting up to look at his younger half-brother. "He's gone?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded his head. "Finally."

"Good," Sesshomaru sighed. "Now everyone can live in peace."

Inuyasha nodded again, and stood up to go talk to Miroku. He must've been alright, or Sango wouldn't have left him there.

Sango went to find Kouga, hoping against hope that he wasn't dead. Finally, she spotted his unmoving form on the ground ahead of her. Sprinting to him, she checked his pulse, and found it to be extremely slow. She called for Inuyasha to come and move him. To her surprise, he stood before her, looking at her with his bright blue eyes.

"How many?" he asked simply.

"I'm not sure yet." She said, helping him to move. "I haven't checked your pack yet."

"I'll do it." He said solemnly walking to each of the five wolves to check on their condition. Two of them got up after he revived them, but two more were injured too much to stand, and the last one, unfortunately, was gone. Kouga bowed his head in respect of the only victim to fall to death during the battle. The two wolves that were up started to dig a grave for their fallen comrade, and the other two howled to the sky of their friends death, and their grief. When the grave was dug, Kouga placed his fallen friend in the hole, covering him up with dirt and saying a prayer before standing. "It is done." He told them, "I will now take my leave."

"Kouga." He stopped at Inuyasha's voice.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around.

"Thank you for your help."

"Thank you." He returned, folding his hands and giving a slight bow to the hanyou, Inuyasha doing the same.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, setting her on his back, and took off home to share the good news of Naraku's defeat.

Sesshomaru stood to take his leave as well, flying off in the sky to go home to his castle to continue raising Rin.

Sango asked Kirara to transform, and the cat did so. She wasn't injured too bad, only one foot was a little bruised up from hitting the ground. So Sango and Miroku mounted her to ride home again, then, they would be married.

Miroku was very happy. Well, more like ecstatic. His curse was lifted, he was alive, and he was going to marry the girl he loved. Smiling up at the heavens, he thought carefully. Before, he thought that it would always rain in his heart. A light snow started, the white flakes covering the ground in a beautiful layer, making the landscape look like happiness itself. 'No,' he decided, 'The rain has turned into snow. It is raining in my heart no more, but instead, a beautiful layer of snow has settled on the surface, bringing joy to the world and the people I know.' He looked over at Sango. 'It will rain in my heart no more.'


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

"It Will Always Rain In My Heart"

_ AN: Old story (but you already knew that). I wrote this years ago, for a contest (written approximately the same time as "Beggars Can't Be Choosers"). So it's very outdated, but I still felt I ought to finish it. This was written thinking of a Sango/Miroku lovin' buddy of mine (Skye Silvereye, I think her name was/is) in a time where I liked Kagome/InuYasha best. Either way, here is a cheesy epilogue for you all._

…_oXo…_

**EPILOGUE**

Shortly after Naraku was defeated, the group completed the Shikon no Tama, and, as Inuyasha promised, he gave it to Sango. She wished for Naraku to return to life, for Kagome and Inuyasha to be able to travel between both worlds freely, and for them all to live long lives(Rin included). That way, none of them would be left without their friends.

Kagome married Inuyasha, bringing Shippou into their family. Eventually, they had three children. Two boys, and a girl. The children looked like Inuyasha with their dog ears on the top of their heads, The boys sported black hair and violet eyes, taking the trait from Inuyasha's human side, while their daughter had Inuyasha's silver hair and Kagome's dark eyes. Kagome removed the rosary from Inuyasha's neck, leaving him free to do as he wished. They never 'fell out' of love, and stayed together.

Sango and Miroku were married, Kohaku coming to live with them. Soon, two children joined the household, a boy, and a girl. Both had black hair, but while the girl had Miroku's bluish eyes, the boy had Sango's dark ones. Kirara stayed with them through everything, watching the kids and being doted on when she started to get older. Sango took good care of her, and stayed with her until the end. Sango eventually got over the death of her oldest friend, and continued to raise the kids with Miroku. They loved each other dearly, and Miroku didn't have to keep up the lechery charade any more. The rain had ceased to fall in his heart.

Shippou grew up to be a handsome young fox demon, eventually falling in love and marrying a female fox demon named Kitaya. They had four kids, two boys and two girls.

Sesshomaru and Rin were married when she turned 18. They had one boy who had Rin's dark hair and Sesshomaru's amber eyes. He was a very loving baby, and Sesshomaru became a doting father. He kept his promise, giving up on Tetsusaiga and raising his family while ruling the western lands.

Kouga eventually got together with Ayame. They had one daughter, who had her father's bushy tail and dark hair, but Ayame's green eyes. They stopped by to visit the rest of the gang, stopping to let their daughter play with the others' children. Inuyasha and he got along now that they were both happily married.

Kikyo was put to rest quietly, Kagura's bonds with Naraku were severed, and the world was returned to normal. The rain had ceased its torrent, leaving the ground covered with pure white snow. It wouldn't rain in Miroku's heart anymore, for he had found a place with his wife and kids, and, of course, with the friends that had helped to defeat Naraku. Never again would the rain surge down to leave his heart in pieces… it was whole, and it would forever stay that way.

OWARI

…_oXo…_

I'm sorry if the ending was terrible, but, yeah. There was a little bit too much Inuyasha/Kagome romance in it than I had originally meant to be, but it was supposed to be more Sango/Miroku. I guess I'm not very good at just one-couple romance! I have to include everyone. Anyway, this fic was done for a contest held by FFnet author Gracie Rin (a very very long time ago) Well, thank you for reading, I love you all!

-Kitten Kisses

PS. Sorry if I ruined it with the epilogue!

Oyasumi nasái minna-san!


End file.
